Mizuki Fukumura
Mizuki Fukumura is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and current leader of Morning Musume. Prior to joining Morning Musume, she was a fourth generation member of Hello Pro Egg. She is also the adoptive mother for Monster House. History Early Life Fukumura Mizuki was born on October 30, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. Mizuki participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006,″ and came in second place. In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello Pro Egg. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert, alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart." Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago." in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010-2011 Fukumura participated as a background dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara...". Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. Late in the year, Fukumura auditioned at the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. For the second round, she performed "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou. She was then told by Tsunku that she failed the third round. On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi and Kanon Suzuki at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert. Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition. When he called Fukumura's name, she began to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. On January 7, Fukumura completed her Hello Pro Egg training. In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~,", was announced. It was released on May 17th. In April, Fukumura made her single debut in Morning Musume with the release of "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~, along with Risa Niigaki, Reina Tanaka, the other 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Reina Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6th through June 12th. On May 13, an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was announced. Fukumura participated in the event on June 15th, June 18th, and June 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Fukumura was declared the winner of the Mosuma Fanclub Event. In July, it was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started to blog. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France, and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Sayumi Michishige. 2013 On January 22, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello photobook became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 27, it was revealed that Fukumura would be releasing her first solo DVD (excluding her e-Hello! DVD) and her first solo photobook. The photobook, titled MIZUKI, was released on May 15, while the DVD, titled MIZUKI in Guam, was released on May 22. In May, Fukumura performed in the stage play, Gogakuyu, along with fellow Morning Musume members Riho Sayashi, Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida and Haruka Kudo. On May 21, Tanaka Reina appointed Fukumura and Haruna Iikubo as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume.8 Fukumura was the guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August. On October 30, Fukumura Mizuki and Haruka Kudo had a joint 2013 birthday event. The special event was called Mizuki FUkumura & Haruka KudoBirthday Event 2013, the event featured one performance in Tokyo. 2014 On January 7, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan, she was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on March 20 with Young Gangan's vol. 7 issue. On March 1, the official Morning Musume twitter account tweeted that she would be absent from upcoming events due to influenza. On March 27, Fukumura's second solo DVD, Pancake, was announced through online store websites. It was set to be released on June 11. On April 18, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan (vol. 09), she was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on May 16 with Young Gangan's vol. 11 issue. On April 22, it was revealed that her solo DVD, Pancake, had been postponed. It was now set to be released on August 6. On May 15, her second solo photobook, Utakata, was announced. It was released on June 25. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured one performance in Tokyo at Yamano Hall. On November 23, Fukumura was appointed as the new leader of Morning Musume by Sayumi Michishige. It was publicly announced on November 26, 2014 during the fall tour finale. 2018 On August 16, the music video for Horiuchi Takao's August 22 single "Minna Shounen Datta" was uploaded on YouTube, featuring Fukumura, fellow Morning Musume member Sakura Oda, ANGERME Leader Wada Ayaka, ANGERME Member Kamikokuyo Moe, Juice=Juice Leader Miyazaki Yuka, Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin and Juice=Juice Member Uemura Akari who all sing as chorus. On December 31, during the first part of the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert, it was announced that Fukumura would become the next leader of Hello! Project after Ayaka Wada graduates. Appearance She wears a pink cardigan over a magenta shirt, with pink trousers and pink shoes to match. She has brown hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * She was the last member to die in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded after watching her fellow members die from Homer's Ickle Pickle curse. * Her official YouTube username is MizukiFukumuraOfficial Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly Category:Morning Musume members Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:9th Generation Category:Magenta Member Colour